Co star?
by yesman55
Summary: Bugs is forced to get a new female co-star for a new movie. He's heard this all before and the last time it didn't turn out very well. Bugs/Lola you know the drill. T for now
1. Chapter 1: Another Co star?

**This is the first time I've ever written in this category, but Looney Tunes are like the best! Anyway bear with me considering most of the Looney Tunes stories are similar, well at least with Bugs and Lola pairings. Have you guys noticed that?**

**Well I'm just trying this out.**

**Chapter 1: Another Co-star**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr. Bunny the meeting is starting now." The secretary said at the front desk said as Bugs Bunny walked through the Warner Bros. Studios' lobby front doors.<p>

"Thanks Claire." Bugs said with his famous accent. He waved as he got into the lobby elevator. Then doors closed and he waited for his floor. The sound of elevator movie quietly filled the enclosed area. The male bunny sighed. The Warner Brothers had called him early this morning to get him down to studios several hours later. It's not like he hated waking up early, but getting a wakeup call five in the morning wasn't something to like. He yawned very hard to the point that tears formed in his eyes. Usually he would have a carrot but he hadn't had the time to grab some that morning.

"Ugh." Bugs grunted as he stopped yawning and wiped away the water in his eyes. Then the elevator tinged and let Bugs out. He walked down a few hallways and found the meeting room. Bugs sighed again, expressing his fatigue. Then Bugs opened the doors.

"Ah, Bugs you're here." Tony Cervone said. "Have a seat; we've been waiting for you." Bugs looked around the meeting table. Majority of the Looney Tunes cast was here along with some producers and writers. Bugs took an open seat next Daffy and Wile E.

"Well, we've gathered you here today to talk about a new movie." Tony said. Bugs put his chin on his hand and tiredly tried to pay attention.

"Do I geth a leadth role?" Daffy asked loudly with his ever annoying spitting. Bugs rolled his eyes. Daffy was his best friend but he was stupid. Every meeting he would ask the same question and over the years the producers gave him a more developed answer to satisfy him, for a few days.

"Yes Daffy, you will be co-starring with Bugs and Michael Jordon." Tony replied. Bugs rolled his eyes again. _Co-star_ they used that almost every time now. Daffy may have been a major character in many movies but Bugs was always there.

"Mic- mich-, Michael Jordon?" Porky stuttered. He seemed excited as usual.

"YESTH!" Daffy sprayed as he jumped into the air. He flew towards Tony prepared to kiss him, but the lucky man put up a shield. It said kiss shield on it.

"Mois!" Daffy said. Tony had been through this before, along with Spike Brandt and they always carried something like this with them. Bugs remembered when the two men had first started and told Daffy about his big break. He smirked at the memory.

"Okay, sit down Daffy." Tony said shooing the ecstatic duck away. Daffy whizzed to his seat.

"Alright, as I was saying." Tony continued. "Michael Jordon will be in the movie, along with you guys as the main characters." The Looney Tunes all nodded.

"We will also be adding a female co-star for Bugs." Tony finished.

"What?" Bugs asked. "What do you mean by a female co-star?"

"Well in the movie you'll be kissing her, twice." Spike answer for Tony.

"I don't do female co-stars! Remember Honey?" Bugs asked. Those in the meeting room all nodded. Bugs had had a relationship with Honey after they had worked together. Let's just say it hadn't lasted long and it didn't have a happy ever ending.

"Well, it's either a female co-star or one of the guys." Tony replied. Bugs shuddered.

"Fine." Bugs said. Daffy elbowed Bugs comically.

"Hey, maybe she'll actually be pretty." Daffy said.

"We will be hosting auditions Saturday." Tony explained.

"Ugh, why so soon?" Bugs asked.

"We've got to finish this movie fast!" Tony replied. "And besides you'll be judging the auditions with us." Bugs groaned. It was a bit better that he was going to be picking his female co-star but he had to spend an entire Saturday doing so. Time was valuable, even if he was a Looney Tune, he could end up in a box one day for crying out loud!

"Fine." Bugs said. "But I expect to be paid for my time." Tony nodded.

"Alright, here are your scripts." Spike said as he put a stack of booklets on the table. They passed them out. "Memorize your parts by the end of next week, that's when we're going to start filming. Rehearsal is Tuesday at noon." The Looney Tunes nodded and waited for dismissal.

"Alright, meeting adjourned." Tony said. The Looney Tunes immediately began to what they always did, goof off. They ran around the meeting room and out. All of them except Bugs, who lazily made his way out.

* * *

><p>"Bugsth, whatsth wrong?" Daffy asked, surprisingly noticing that his best friend was down.<p>

"Tired, I guess…" The bunny replied. He was gnawing on a carrot in the cafeteria. Daffy and some of the Looney Tunes were sitting with him.

"No, thisth is different." Daffy said.

"Yeah, you don't usually act this gloomy." Wile E. said drinking some coffee.

"Isth it becauseth of the female co-star?" Daffy asked. Bugs sighed.

"I guess….." Bugs stated, not really hearing Daffy's question. Daffy hit the bunny in the face with a pie.

"What the?" Bugs yelled. "What was that for?"

"I'm guessing that was supposed to cheer you up." Wile E. replied. Sylvester nodded in agreement. Bugs pulled out a soda pop sprayer.

"You're gonna get it now." Bugs said, squinting his eyes to intimidate Daffy.

"Oh, I'm _**soth**_ scared." Daffy said sarcastically. Bugs then sprayed and the pop sent Daffy flying.

"I agree with Daffy for once, you've been acting strangely my friend." Marvin said.

"I say, I do too." Foghorn stated firmly. Bugs sighed; well at least they weren't complete oblivious bastards. It was sometimes hard to tell, considering all the things the Looney Tunes did to each other.

"I don't know." Bugs said. "Things feel kinda feel out of place."

"What do you mean?" Sylvester asked.

"Sylvester!" Somebody's voice sounded angrily. It sounded like Sylvester's wife, Sylvia.

"Oh crap!" Sylvester said as he ducked under their table. Sylvia stomped into the cafeteria with Jr. She looked quite intimidating.

"Where is Sylvester?" Sylvia asked.

"Not here." Bugs said. Sylvia glared at Bugs, checking to see if he was lying. However Bugs down mood allowed him to pull it off.

"Tell him I'm going to have a word with him when he gets home." Sylvia said.

"What'd he do?" Wile E. asked.

"He forgot Jr.!" Sylvia said furiously.

"Jr. stay with your daddy's friends." Sylvia said as she went off. "I'll take care of him later, since I need to go now."

"Coast is clear." Jr. stated.

"Whew." Sylvester said as he popped back up to his seat. "Hey Jr."

"You did it again Dad." Jr. said.

"Well I can't help forgetting!" Sylvester said. "I left in a rush."

"Well, mom always loves flowers." Jr. stated. The Looney Tunes all laughed, Bugs did what he could.

"Well, anyone actually read the script yet?" Wile E. asked.

"Yeah, and it seems that most of the Looney Tunes get beat up, pretty badly." Marvin stated.

"I don't like the sound of that." Sylvester said.

"Neitherth do I!" Daffy said as he suddenly appeared.

"I say, what took you so long to recover?" Foghorn asked.

"Maybe he's losing his endurance." Bugs stated.

"I am not!" Daffy said.

"Well what took you so long?" Wile E. asked.

"Shut up!" Daffy said.

"Well I say, he's going to need it in the movie." Foghorn stated placing a copy of the script onto the middle of the table.

"Ah man!" Daffy said as he read the page. Then he turned the page.

"Oh looky here!" Daffy said. "Bugs gets flattened by an Alien belly smash and then he gets a kiss from the female co-star." Daffy's expression turned from entertained to annoyed.

"You're so lucky." Wile E. said.

"Why?" Bugs asked.

"You alwaysth get a part like thisth!" Daffy replied.

"Whatever." Bugs said. "It's not always so great."

"You get to kiss chicks in almost every movie you're in!" Daffy said. "How can that not be great?"

"Because half the times I don't want to." Bugs replied. It wasn't that bad, but the girls Bugs had worked with weren't usually his type. Often times they were fans.

"How can you not?" Wile E. asked this time.

"You guys are pretty shallow." Bugs said. "What, do you have sex with the first hot girl you see?"

"Ifth I couldth!" Daffy replied.

"Why are you so depressed about it anyway, you get to choose your co-star." Wile E. asked.

"That doesn't mean someone decent is going to show up." Bugs said.

"You never know your special someone could show up." Wile E. said. Bugs sighed. He still had no idea why Wile E. talked in real life but not in his acting parts. He wished they were acting right now.

"Whatever." Bugs said.

* * *

><p>"LOLA!" A female bunny dressed in pink clothing screamed as she barged into a café. A bunny with blond hair and blue eyes dressed in a waitress uniform turned to the screaming bunny.<p>

"Will keep it down there are customers in here trying to enjoy their food!" The blond bunny yelled. She grabbed the bunny in pink and led her into the back. The people in the café returned to their foods, pretending like nothing happened. Perhaps this was a regular thing?

"What do you want Liza?" The blond bunny asked in the back of the café.

"Lola, there's auditions being held in LA for a new Bugs Bunny movie!" Liza squealed.

"And I should care why?" Lola asked. Her sister had always been like this, annoying.

"You should audition!" Liza replied.

"Why? You're the one who loves Bugs Bunny, why don't you audition?" Lola asked, stating the obvious.

"Read this flier!" Liza said as she pulled out a flier from her pink purse. Lola read it over briefly. They wanted a female that could play basketball?

"You know I stink at basketball, but you're the best!" Liza said.

"I don't play for show." Lola said. She didn't want to be in a movie, it sounded like too much of a hassle.

"Michael Jordon is going to in it." Liza said, pointing at another portion of the flier. Lola immediately snatched the piece of paper from her sister's hand.

"No way!" Lola said. Michael Jordon had been her hero since she was little.

"Maybe he'll be at the auditions." Liza said. Lola thought for a moment. Would she really make it? Even if she didn't there could be a chance of meeting Michael Jordon at the auditions.

"What are the details on the part?" Lola asked.

"Well it says you have to kiss Bugs Bunny in the movie." Liza said in a entranced tone.

"What?" Lola asked reading the flier to the very last detail.

"Oh come on sis, it can't be that bad." Liza said. "I mean, he _is _cute." Lola didn't really like the idea of kissing a stuck up celebrity, but she really wanted to meet Michael Jordon.

"Fine I'll go down to LA this Saturday." Lola said. Liza squealed.

"If you make it you have to introduce me to Bugs!" Liza screamed.

"Alright, just calm down!" Lola said. Liza squealed in a quieter tone.

"Wait, I need someone to cover for my job." Lola said. Liza stopped squealing. Lola looked at her.

"No way! You know I hate these kinds of job!" Liza said.

"Then who else am I going to get?" Lola asked. "Besides this was your idea!"

"Why don't you ask Sammy?" Liza asked.

"But then she'll be covering two shifts!" Lola said. "Do you want me to audition or not?" Liza looked conflicted.

"Fine!" Liza said finally. "I can't believe you still work here though."

"And why is that?" Lola asked.

"Well I mean have you seen some of the customers?" Liza asked in disgust." I'm pretty sure that they only come to see you and Elise in uniform." Lola blushed.

"Well they pay pretty well for short hours." Lola said.

"Whatever, but I'm only doing this for Saturday." Liza said.

"What if I make the auditions?" Lola asked.

"You quit this job and I get to marry Bugs!" Liza replied happily. Lola rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Bugs was sitting at a café with Daffy and Wile E. They were each drinking coffee and reading the script.<p>

"Why do I always get squashed and act like an idiot?" Daffy asked.

"You? Why do I always get run over and get my body parts everywhere?" Wile E. asked.

"It's your guys' thing." Bugs replied.

"And what abouth you?" Daffy asked. "You get a kissth after getting squashed! And you don't eventh act liketh an idiot!"

"What about when I act love struck, doesn't that count?" Bugs said as he took a sip of coffee.

"I guess it does, but still you get a kiss." Wile E. said.

"It'sth not fair!" Daffy yelled. Bugs sighed and left some money on the table.

"I'll see you guys later." Bugs said as he left. He got into a silver Viper. He started the car and drove away. He sighed again as he drove. He was not looking forward to Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now... Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Things

**I'm updating as fast as I can! So please review as fast as you can! Haha, just kidding. Just stick around and I'm sure everyone will enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Things**

* * *

><p>Bugs was lying in bed, just sleeping off the week. It was Saturday and he had been looking forward to sleeping in, so he was still sleeping. He was cuddling his blanket and then the annoying phone rang. Bugs' expression scrunched up and he covered his head with his blanket. After a while the phone stopped ringing and Bugs returned to his peaceful state.<p>

Then the phone rang again! Bugs' eyes opened. He reached for his bedroom phone and answered.

"WHAT?" Bugs screamed. He still wasn't a morning person and he never would be.

"Bugs, it's Tony." Tony said.

"Sorry, but what do you want?" Bugs asked.

"You're supposed be here at the studio for the auditions." Tony replied. Bugs groaned. He still didn't want to go, but if he didn't the producers would choose some bimbo to be his female co-star.

"Fine I'll be there, don't start until I get there." Bugs said.

"I know, we're starting in an hour in the gym." Tony said. "I wanted to wake you up early so you wouldn't be late." Bugs wanted to kill Tony. Despite him being a friend and a good producer he wanted to murder him.

"I'll see you there." Bugs said.

After thirty minutes Bugs arrived at the studio. He walked into the gym.

"Ah, Bugs!" Tony said welcomingly. "This is Ken Ross; he'll be directing the movie." Ken held out a hand. Bugs shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bunny." Ken said.

"Please, call me Bugs." Bugs said. "So how's this going to work doc?"

"Well we have about two hundred applicants in the waiting room." Tony replied.

"Two hundred?" Bugs freaked out.

"You should be flattered not freaked out." Tony said. "I mean half of California could have been here, but only rabbit anthropomorphic people were allowed."

"How long is this going to take Tony?" Bugs asked as he gritted his teeth.

"A few hours." Tony said.

"Then let's start now!" Bugs said.

"We've still got thirty minutes." Ken cut in.

"We're starting." Bugs said as he sat down in one of the judges' seats. The others did not argue and sat.

"Tell them they can come in." Tony said to the bodyguards. They let in a pink bunny. She said her name and her experiences, but she had no skill in basketball.

"Next!" Tony said. The next one actually caught the ball that Tony threw and she had some acting experience, but she was UGLY!

"Next!" Bugs yelled. Another one came in.

"Next!" Tony yelled after she introduced herself. The next few applicants were the same. Then a blond bunny came in. (It's not Lola) She had a Bugs Bunny T-shirt. Instead of introducing herself she practically attacked Bugs with her kissing.

"Security! SECURITY!" Bugs and the judges yelled. The bodyguards grabbed the crazed Bugs fan and kicked her out. Bugs panted as he tried to regain his breath from the horrifying experience.

"You alright?" Tony asked as he handed Bugs a handkerchief. Bugs wiped off the lipstick stains.

"Not if another one like that is going to come!" Bugs replied. "I need a carrot."

"Can someone get Bugs a carrot?" Tony called.

"Make it thirty!" Bugs called.

"And bring in the next one!" Tony added. The bodyguards got Bugs his carrots and resumed the auditions. Surprisingly Honey Bunny came in.

"NEXT!" Bugs yelled. Honey looked like she wanted to argue but was immediately kicked out. Three hours passed.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you Liza." Lola muttered. She had been sitting in the waiting room for three hours with a bunch of Bugs Bunny crazed bimbos! She felt like a time bomb ready to explode. The other girls obviously sensed this and all sat away from her. So far about only half the people had been auditioned and there were still more to come.<p>

"I should have come here earlier." Lola muttered, but that was impossible considering how early some of the other girls had shown up. Some had come a day earlier! At least she got some entertainment when some of the others got kicked out from the gym.

* * *

><p>"Oh god no." Bugs said to Tony when someone dressed like Bugs came in. Tony gestured the bodyguards to kick her out and they did. Another one came in, dressed like a prostitute and with pounds of makeup.<p>

"No way, I think she'll rape me." Bugs said. The judges laughed but let her audition. Then the next one came. Another few hours passed. Bugs was dying he was hitting his head on the table.

"I can't, (hit) take (hit) much more!" Bugs said.

"Alright we have two more, let's just bring both in." Tony said. Two bunnies came in. Lola was one and the other was a brown haired one. They were dressed in a similar manner, athletic clothing, except the blond one wore very little makeup if any at all. Bugs raised an eyebrow; she was different than the other two hundred.

"Alright tell us your names." Tony said.

"Well, I'm Blaire Hare." The brown one said, she had an arrogant tone. "I've studied acting at one of the universities in San Francisco and I'm not too bad at basketball." Lola looked at the judges, no Michael Jordon. She was very disappointed.

"I'm Lola Bunny; I've never really acted before except for like in….." Lola said as she thought. "Like the fourth grade, but I'm not too bad with a ball." Bugs and the judges laughed. Laughter was a good sign? Whatever, Lola really didn't care if she made it. Blaire stared at Lola like she was an idiot.

Bugs threw Blaire and Lola a basketball each. Each one caught it.

"Show us what you got." Bugs said pointing to one of the baskets. Blaire shot and missed by an inch. Lola shot and scored it with a swish. After a few simple drills and going over some lines from the movie it was time for the judges to decide.

"Wait outside with the others." Tony said. Once they exited the gym he turned to the judges."

"Well, what do you think?" Tony asked. "Which one did you like out of the two hundred?"

"I liked Blaire, she had more training and according to her application she's acted in several plays." One judge said. Bugs looked at the applications of the two girls. They weren't bad looking, and they were pretty skilled in basketball. But Blaire had the arrogant personality.

"I also liked Blaire she had a more outgoing personality with a serious attitude." Ken said.

'Outgoing' wasn't really the right word. Bugs really liked Lola.

"I want Lola to have the part." Bugs said. The judges all stared at him.

"Why?" Ken asked.

"Well, she's pretty good with a ball and she's funny." Bugs replied. "Looney Tunes need to have a funny personality not an arrogant, serious one."

"You're serious, and Daffy is arrogant." One of the judges said.

"But we're funny." Bugs replied.

"Alright, Bugs I'll follow you on this." Tony said. What choice did he have? Bugs was the one kissing her and he could quit if he didn't want to do the movie.

"Bring Lola back in please." Tony said.

"Ms. Lola Bunny." A bodyguard asked. "They want to see you in the gym."

"Me?" Lola asked. The other girls all stared at her in shock and animosity. Lola ignored their stares and walked in.

"Ah, Lola you've got the part." Tony said.

"What? Seiously?" Lola asked in disbelief. "I only came here because I thought I might meet Michael Jordon." The judges laughed.

"Well, you've got the part." Tony said. "We'll see you on Tuesday for rehearsals."

"Alright, thank you!" Lola said. The judges all stood and began to leave. Bugs did as well, after six hours he wanted to do something with his remaining Saturday. Tony walked up to Lola.

"You're really lucky." Tony said. "You've got a good personality and skill."

"Thank you; I'm not really all that." Lola said.

"Well, you must be because Bugs liked you." Tony said as he glanced at Bugs leaving. "In fact he looked happier than he's been in awhile."

"Why is that?" Lola asked, finding it completely strange for a celebrity to be unhappy.

"I'm not sure." Tony said. "I may be his friend but he's a real personal guy."

"I see." Lola said.

"Well, I hope you get along because you're going to be spending some quality time together." Tony said.

"We'll see you Tuesday!" Tony said as he left. Lola waved bye and then pulled out her phone and dialed for Liza. She wanted to tell her about how the most impossible thing had happened.

"Lola?" Liza answered. "Did you get the part?" Wow, straight to the point.

"Wow, no hello or how's it going?" Lola asked.

"Did you get the part or not?" Liza asked.

"I did." Lola replied. Then a loud piercing scream sounded on her phone, it was so bad that she had to distance her ear from the speaker.

"Calm down!" Lola yelled.

"But I get to meet Bugs Bunny!" Liza yelled happily.

"Well you better help me move to LA if you want to meet him." Lola said, remembering that a movie takes months to film.

"Why do you need to move?" Liza asked.

"Uh, hello? Filming a movie, takes a long time not just a few days!" Lola replied, making Liza feel like an idiot.

"Oh yeah!" Liza said. "I'll help if I get to meet Bugs!"

"Get Taylor and Kyle to help and you have a deal." Lola said.

"Why?" Liza asked.

"Because they're our brothers, and they're strong?" Lola replied.

"Fine I'll call them." Liza said.

* * *

><p>"Tho how wasth the auditions?" Daffy asked as he, Bugs and Wile E. sat in their usual spot in their favorite café.<p>

"Horrible." Bugs replied. "I had to be there at seven in the morning."

"And you just barely got done?" Wile E. asked. Bugs nodded as he drank some carrot juice.

"I feel like I sat through a documentary on rabbits." Bugs replied. "Except I had to meet two hundred people and was attacked several times."

"By who?" Daffy and Wile E. asked.

"Fan girls." Bugs replied. His two friends laughed.

"Did they kiss you?" Wile E. said as he laughed.

"Oh yeah, it was horrifying." Bugs replied. "I mean they were like trying to kiss me to the point of me being a lipstick statue." Daffy began to laugh even harder. He laughed so hard that he fell out of his seat.

"One pie please." Bugs said to a waiter. The waiter handed him a pie. Bugs threw it down on Daffy's face.

"HEY!" Daffy said through the pie remains.

"It wasn't funny." Bugs said. "Like I said it was horrible."

"I hope someone recorded it." Wile E. said.

"I hope you rot in hell." Bugs said jokingly, but still harshly.

"That was uncalled for." Daffy said as he finished wiping off the pie.

"No you were asking for it." The other two Looney Tunes said.

"You're both deth-picable." Daffy said.

"So how's Melissa?" Bugs asked, trying to change the subject.

"Good I guess." Daffy said. "Girls drive me nuts sometimes."

"Well at least you've got someone." Wile E. said. "That sounds kind of strange."

"Yeah, out of the three of us Daffy has a girlfriend." Bugs said.

"Well maybe it'sth your fault for having playboy partsth!" Daffy said. Bugs thought for a moment.

"You're probably right." Bugs said.

"What about me?" Wile E. asked.

"Don'th know." Daffy said. "Maybe people think you're a thtalker."

"I am not!" Wile E. said.

"He said people." Bugs said. "Not us."

"I thinkth you're a bomb crazy person." Daffy said.

"Yeah, but only in cartoons." Wile E. said.

"Whatever." Daffy said.

"Oh yesth, who goth picked?" Daffy asked Bugs.

"Oh, a girl named Lola Bunny." Bugs said.

"She's got the same last name as you?" Wile E. asked.

"Yeah." Bugs said.

"Wasth she hot?" Daffy asked. Typical.

"Yeah, surprsingly she was the only one I really liked compared to the others." Bugs replied.

"So she was hot?" Wile E. asked. "I mean to impress Bugs Bunny; she's got to be hot."

"I guess." Bugs said. "You'll see her at the studio Tuesday."

"Wait, what do we do about Looniversity?" Wile E. asked. "Spring break will be over at the end of the week."

"I guess we'll have to find some subs." Bugs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter! Please Review!<strong>

**Oh yeah, I could use some ideas for names for like Bugs' family and Lola's family and all that.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bugs is Nice?

**Hi guys! I appreciated those that reviewed for the last two chapters! Anyway, if you've read my other stories (which you probably haven't) you'd know I like to have reviews. Though I will not ransom updates for reviews, it's nice to see some over time.**

**Anyway…. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Bugs is Nice?**

* * *

><p>"Lola where do you want these boxes?" A blond male bunny asked. He had blue eyes and resembled Lola and Liza in a way except that he much was bigger and bulkier.<p>

"In the kitchen!" Lola called out. She and her siblings were moving boxes from a move truck. Surprisingly her brothers had decided to help her. Then again she did tell Liza to do it or she wouldn't be able to meet Bugs. Lola was sure Liza begged them to the point of insanity.

Lola's brother came into the apartment's kitchen. Lola had been putting away her utensils and silverware.

"Put that on the counter Taylor." Lola said. Taylor did as he was told.

"I can't believe you're moving into a dump like this." Taylor said. "Aren't you going to be in a movie?"

"Yeah, but I haven't worked yet so I don't have money for a better place." Lola said. "Besides it's not that bad."

"No offense, big sis but its way crappier than home." Taylor said. Lola rolled her eyes. He was right, but what else could she do?

"Hey Taylor do you know where I put this?" Another blond male bunny asked as he entered the apartment with a big box.

"Sis where can Kyle put that?" Taylor asked. Lola glanced at them.

"Put it down in the living room." Lola replied.

"There's a living room in here?" Taylor joked. Lola glared at him and he shut up. Kyle put the box down.

"I think that was the last one." Kyle said.

"Where's Liza?" Taylor asked. "We've been working for like an hour and she still hasn't shown."

"Why, did you really expect her to help in moving?" Lola asked.

"Well she promised us lunch." Taylor replied. Oh so that's how she got the twins to come.

"Well I don't think she's keeping that promise." Lola said. Taylor and Kyle looked disappointed.

"That sounds like her." They said sadly. Lola felt sorry for her brothers.

"Alright how about we get lunch while returning the move truck?" Lola asked.

"Yes!" The two bunnies cheered. They high-fived each other.

"But you're going to help me unpack." Lola said. They didn't complain and got to work.

* * *

><p>"Bugsth!" Daffy yelled as he pounded on Bugs' mansion front doors. "I needth to borrow thomething!" Bugs opened the door and hit Daffy with a pie.<p>

"YOU KNOW I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON!" Bugs screamed, and then he slammed the door shut. Bugs sighed, he was up at least. He checked the time on his watch. Seven am.

"Damn he woke me up at seven am!" Bugs cursed. Well, he was up so he decided to get washed. After a shower and brushing his teeth he headed out for breakfast. Remains of the pie were still near where Daffy had landed when he stepped out of his home.

"I'll clean it later." Bugs muttered as he opened one garage door. The garage housed his silver Viper. He got in it and soon headed out.

* * *

><p>"Sis come on we've been unpacking for four hours." Taylor complained. "When is everything going to be unpacked?"<p>

"When everything is in the right place." Lola replied. She finished putting her clothes in her closet.

"Wow, you have a small closet compared to Liza's." Kyle said.

"Yeah you better thank me for having so little compared to Liza." Lola said with a hand on her hip. "If she was moving you'd have worked for days not hours."

"Yeah yeah, can we eat?" Taylor asked. Lola sighed and nodded. The twins cheered.

"Alright where do you want to go?" Lola asked.

"Anywhere as long as it has food!" The twins replied.

"I think there's a café down at the studio." Lola said thinking. She hadn't really been down there a lot, and thought it be a good idea to go and get used to driving there.

"How about we go there?" Lola asked.

"Why a café?" Kyle asked.

"Well do you want to see where Warner Bros is at?" Lola asked. The twins thought. They weren't huge fans of Looney Tunes, but they didn't dislike them.

"There's a lot of food choices there." Lola added.

"Alright let's go!" Taylor said as he grabbed Lola and ran out with Kyle.

"Wait I need to lock the door!" Lola yelled. Taylor let her down and she locked the door. Then he picked her up again.

"Hey I have feet!" Lola said.

"But you're slow." Taylor said as he put Lola in the truck and also got in. Kyle got in a compact car behind it.

* * *

><p>Bugs walked into the studio café and sat in his usual spot. He really liked it here; it was close to his work. Well it was close to his acting job and he sometimes got the food for free. A waitress came to his table. He didn't really have work today, but it was now lunch time so he decided to stop by.<p>

"What would you like today Mr. Bunny?" She asked.

"A sandwich and a few carrots with a coffee." Bugs replied. The waitress nodded while jotting something down on her notepad and then she walked away.

Bugs looked out the window and watched the traffic as he waited for his food. The thing that was weird about this café was that it wasn't on studio grounds but it was owned by the studio. Maybe that was why he liked it so much, because he got some time away from the studio during work hours. Then he saw a move truck pull in with a mid class compact car.

Weird, a move truck pulling into a café. He raised an eyebrow when the Lola girl stepped out. She was followed by two bigger male bunnies. They seemed to resemble her, perhaps her younger brothers?

"Hey sis isn't that Bugs Bunny?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, it is." Lola said as she spotted Bugs staring at them through the window.

"Hey will you introduce us?" Taylor asked.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"Don't you know him?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I met him but I don't know him." Lola said.

"Yet, you're going to be kissing him." Taylor said. "So you might as well be friends now."

"Things don't just happen like that!" Lola said. "And I don't like stuck up celebrities!"

"Well who knows? Maybe he's cool." The twins said. They entered the café. Taylor and Kyle walked up to Bugs' table. Lola wanted to die.

"Hi you're Bugs Bunny aren't you?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, I am. What's up doc?" Bugs asked.

"Well Lola is our sister and we thought it be good if we introduced ourselves." Taylor said as he held out his hand. Bugs shook it.

"Well it's nice to meet you…" Bugs said.

"Taylor." Taylor said. "And this is Kyle."

"Nice to meet you Taylor and Kyle." Bugs said with a smile. Lola had been hiding the entire time.

"Hey sis, come on." Kyle said as he put Lola in front of them.

"Hi, Mr. Bunny again." Lola said.

"Please, call me Bugs." Bugs said. "I prefer people calling me Bugs. Formality is for strangers and we aren't really complete strangers are we?"

"I guess not." Lola said in a confused manner, finding that it was puzzling to find that Bugs was not so stuck up and snotty.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Kyle asked.

"Not really, it's a free country." Bugs said. The twins sat on the seats opposite of Bugs and left Lola to sit next to him. Bugs scooted down to the end so Lola could sit down.

"Thanks." Lola said nervously as she sat down.

"What do they have here?" Taylor asked.

"A lot, you can order all sorts of things." Bugs replied. The waitress came back with Bugs' food and set it on the table.

"Oh, my friends would like to order." Bugs said.

"Ah yes." The waitress said with a smile as she handed the blond bunnies menus.

"Hmm, I'll go with three beef sandwiches with a Dr. Pepper." Taylor said.

"Same here." Kyle said. Lola looked through the menu. Things weren't too expensive, but the twins' bottomless stomachs would cut her budget down easily.

"Um I'll go with a salad and carrot juice." Lola said. The waitress nodded and took the menus. She then headed back to the kitchen.

"So, Taylor and Kyle what brings you here?" Bugs asked. "When we read Lola's application it said she lived in San Francisco with her family."

"Well, since she got the part she decided to move." Taylor replied. "Oh that reminds me, how long does a movie usually take to film?"

"A few months." Bugs replied. "Sometimes a whole year."

"How much would Lola get paid?" Kyle asked.

"Guys!" Lola said. "This isn't an interview."

"Its fine, they're just curious. I'm sure you are too Lola." Bugs laughed slightly. Lola blushed.

"Well considering it's her first time…." Bugs said as he thought. "Actually it would depend on how well the movie does."

"Well how would she get paid if it did amazing?" Kyle asked. Bugs dug into his food.

"I'd say around 2-5% profit?" Bugs replied. "Since she's playing a smaller role than the others."

"Smaller role? We thought she was going to make out with you." Kyle said bluntly. Lola blushed; she was going to kill them for embarrassing her like this. Bugs laughed.

"Well yes, I guess that's a big role but I'm not really important." Bugs said. "The entire cast makes the movie interesting but the movie will be more centered on Michael Jordon and his thoughts."

"What? The movie trailer they showed only had your guys' names in it!" Taylor said. Bugs rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really?" Bugs asked.

"Well, Bugs do you always come here?" Lola asked, trying to change the subject. Bugs sensed the transition.

_So she's very observant, changing the situation when I'm feeling uncomfortable. Nice._

"Yeah this café is my favorite." Bugs replied. "The food at the studio cafeteria isn't all that great so I come here."

"Isn't this owned by the studio?" Lola asked.

"Yes, but it's not on studio grounds so they have more budgeting because they serve other customers." Bugs replied. "Daffy and Wile E. usually hang around here with me."

"You hang out with Daffy and Wile E.?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, they're the ones I usually associate with." Bugs replied. "I mean all the Looney Tunes are friends but we have some social boundaries."

"Boundaries?" Kyle asked.

"You guys are in what, high school?" Bugs asked.

"Yep, senior year." The twins replied.

"Well what social group are you?" Bugs asked.

"Jocks." Lola answered for her brothers.

"Hey!" They said.

"Well, I'm the type that messes around with the other Looney Tunes." Bugs said.

"But Daffy and Wile E. don't really do that right?" Kyle asked.

"Well Wile E. is great with explosives and I thought that was cool so I started hanging out with him when he first started out." Bugs replied. "And Daffy…. I've just known him for a long time."

"How long?" Kyle asked.

"Since we were little toddlers." Bugs replied.

"How old are you?" Taylor suddenly asked.

"Over seventy." Bugs replied.

"Really?" The blond bunnies said in absolute surprise. "That would explain why your cartoons have been around for so long."

"Technically I'm only thirty." Bugs said.

"How does that make any sense?" Lola asked.

"Well, you guys should know." Bugs said. "Anthropomorphic beings don't really age very quickly after they reach a certain period."

"Oh yeah!" Taylor said.

"But otherwise, I am over seventy years old." Bugs said.

"Wow, how much money do you have?" Taylor asked. Lola smacked her forehead. They were being rude!

"I don't really dwell on that." Bugs replied. "Oh here comes your food." The waitress put the orders on the table.

"Will that be all?" She asked.

"Yes thank you." Bugs replied. Taylor and Kyle started to stuff the sandwiches down and within less than a minute they were done.

"Can we get seconds?" Taylor asked Lola with a puppy dog look.

"If I say yes you're going to eat until I'm broke!" Lola replied.

"So yes?" Taylor asked.

"No way!" Lola replied as she stabbed her fork into her salad.

"How about I pay for it?" Bugs offered.

"Really?" Kyle said with a hopeful look.

"Sure have as much as you want." Bugs said pulling out two hundred dollars and handing it to Lola.

"No, we couldn't." Lola said.

"What?" Her brothers said in protest.

"It's fine Lola." Bugs said. "You guys know I have a lot of money, definitely more than I know what to spend on."

"But we've only known you for a short time!" Lola said, stating the obvious.

"Well you're nice, and I look forward to working with you." Bugs said. "Think of it as a welcome to the crew present." Lola thought for a moment and then reluctantly took the money.

"YES!" Her brothers yelled. They called for more food and the four continued to talk.

After a few hours, the twins seemed to be full. Lola and Bugs had been talking about recent events.

"Really?" Bugs asked. "You were serious when you said you only auditioned to meet Michael Jordon?"

"Yeah." Lola admitted again.

"I'm hurt." Bugs joked. Taylor and Kyle laughed.

"Oh, sis you're hurting the guy who gave you the chance to meet your idol!" Kyle joked. Lola blushed.

"Well he put me on anyway!" Lola said.

"That reminds me, why did you choose our sis?" Taylor asked. "It's not like she's gorgeous."

"Hey!" Lola said lightly slapping Taylor's arm. Bugs chuckled.

"Well I'm not one to ask, but-."

"Yes you are! You're the reason they put her on!" Kyle cut in.

"Good point." Bugs laughed. "Well, there were two hundred applicants but most of them were…. How should I say this, bimbos."

"Bimbos?" Taylor asked.

"You know general fan girls that didn't really see me as another human being." Bugs replied.

"And sis did?" Taylor asked. "I'm pretty sure she thought you were a stuck up celebrity." Bugs laughed again.

"Well, I wouldn't really blame her." Bugs said. Lola felt kind of guilty now. She had gotten to know Bugs a little and found that he was extremely nice even when her obnoxious brothers were being rude.

"Anyway, I chose her because Lola wasn't like the others." Bugs said. "She was being herself and I haven't seen something like that in a long while."

"That sounds kind of mushy." Taylor said.

"Well, if it were Daffy I'm pretty sure he would have chosen the prostitute looking one." Bugs said. All of them laughed.

"I'm serious on that." Bugs then said seriously. They still laughed.

"Well we better get going." Taylor and Kyle said. "Sis we'll return the truck."

"Then what are you going to ride home?" Lola asked.

"My car, duh." Kyle said as they got into the cars and began to drive away.

"Wait I need a ride home!" Lola said, but she was too late her idiot brothers were driving down the street. She sighed then she jumped as someone honked near her.

"Hop in." Bugs said, while trying to hide his laughter. "I can give you a ride home."

"Really?" Lola asked.

"I offered didn't I?" Bugs asked. Lola nodded and got in. Lola looked around, she'd never in such a nice car before.

"Alright where do you live?" Bugs asked. After a few directions they were on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was an enjoyable chapter to write, I hope you enjoyed it as well. Though it didn't really tell a lot, it did start Bugs and Lola's relationship.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Time for Work & Others

**Hi! Have you guys noticed I always say hi? I don't really know how to start author's notes so I always start with a greeting. Thanks to those that reviewed, it's nice to see some of that. It's also nice to see suggestive reviews too! Like in one of my stories I had this full page review that this guy left me, it helped a lot with my writing!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: First Time for Work and Other Things**

* * *

><p>Lola was lying in her new bedroom, sleeping peacefully. But then her pink cell phone rang violently. Lola opened one eye and reluctantly picked up the nuisance of a phone.<p>

"Hello?" Lola asked.

"LOLA!" Liza's annoying loud voice sounded.

"What do you want?" Lola groaned.

"It's Tuesday! Are you going to take me to meet Bugs?" Liza asked. Lola hung up and tried to go back to sleep, but her sister wouldn't allow it. Her cell phone rang again. Lola picked it up again.

"LOLA!" Liza screamed.

"It's six in the morning!" Lola said.

"When are you taking me?" Liza asked.

"Later." Lola said.

"Taylor and Kyle met Bugs!" Liza complained.

"That's because they came to help me move, unlike you." Lola said. "It's karma."

"Fine, then when can I meet him?" Liza asked.

"I'll figure it out, so stop asking me!" Lola said as she slammed her thumb down on the off button. She then sighed. Well, at least she was up now…..

The rehearsal would start in two hours. Lola got out of bed and got into the bathroom. After a warm shower Lola wrapped herself with a towel and brushed her teeth. **(For you perverts out there, just picture that. By the way I don't usually put A/N in middle of the story.)** Once she was done she got dressed in a white athletic shirt and purple shorts. Then she stared at the mirror and fixed her hair, well she tied her usual ponytail. She then ran into the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator. It was completely empty and her stomach growled.

"Oh yeah." Lola said remembering that she was supposed to go shopping, again. She hated shopping with a passion. She just shrugged it off and went out for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"What's up doc?" Bugs asked as he stepped into the studio café. Wile E. was sitting in his usual place.<p>

"Just having some breakfast." Wile E. replied as he sipped his coffee.

"I'll have a coffee." Bugs said to the waiter that came up after he had shown up. The waiter nodded and walked off.

"How's the week been so far?" Bugs asked.

"Good I guess." Wile E. replied. "Did you get the subs?" Bugs cheerful smile dropped. He smacked his forehead.

"Damn, I forgot." Bugs said.

"Then what are the students doing right now?" Wile E. asked.

Over at Looniversity…..

"LET (pull) US (pull) IN!" Buster Bunny asked as he tried to open the front door again. A crowd of students were waiting outside with him.

Back at the café…..

"Probably waiting outside." Bugs said. "What do we do?"

"Well, aren't we rehearsing today?" Wile E. asked. "Not filming?"

"Yeah! Can you cover for me while I'm gone?" Bugs asked. Wile E. didn't get a chance to reply as Bugs stormed out. Lola came in the door as Bugs ran out.

"Hi Bugs?" Lola asked.

"See you later Lola, I gotta be somewhere!" Bugs said quickly as he got into his car.

"Okay?" Lola asked. She then stepped into the café and saw Wile E.

Remembering Bugs telling her that he usually hung out with him Lola asked. "Hey Mr. Coyote where is Bugs going?" Wile E. looked up.

"He's telling our students at Looniversity that none of the teachers are there." Wile E. replied.

"Looniversity?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, we own a university." Wile E. replied. "Well, Bugs does and he hired us."

"You guys teach?" Lola asked. Wile E. raised an eyebrow.

"Here sit down this is going to take awhile." Wile E. said. Lola did. Then the waiter came with Bugs' coffee.

"This is for?" The waiter asked.

"Just give it to her." Wile E. said. The waiter set the coffee in front of Lola.

"Thank you." Lola said. The waiter then walked away.

"Who ordered this?" Lola asked.

"Bugs, but he had to leave." Wile E. replied as he ate some of his omelet. "Well, as I was saying. Bugs somehow bought this run down campus and fixed it up." Lola nodded and sipped her coffee. It was really good.

"He decided to turn it into a school for future Looney Tunes." Wile E. said. "And put the Looney Tunes as teachers considering that we haven't had much to do in the past few decades."

"What do you teach?" Lola asked.

"Chemistry and Physics." Wile E. replied. Not really surprising yet ironic.

"Who teaches English?" Lola asked.

"Well, Daffy used to but no one could pass his class." Wile E. explained. "So Porky ended up with the job."

"Then what did Daffy end up with?" Lola asked.

"Gym, but then he got moved because he wouldn't pass anyone." Wile E. said. Sheesh, Daffy sounded strict!

"So Bugs put him as the guidance counselor." Wile E. added. "And he tells the students to not take him seriously."

"Why?" Lola asked.

"He's not the nicest counselor." Wile E. replied. Lola giggled. Wile E. checked the time.

"Yikes, I better go." Wile E. said as he put some money on the table and left. Lola waved bye and sipped more of her coffee. She checked the time and quickly finished the coffee and put some money on the table as well. She was going to be late.

* * *

><p>Lola walked into the studio front lobby and had no idea where to go. There were people walking about and it was confusing. She looked around and walked around and soon ended up lost.<p>

"Anyone know where I'm supposed to go?" Lola asked. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Lola turned.

"You must be the new Looney Tune." A female duck said.

"Yes, I am do you know where I'm supposed to go?" Lola asked.

"Yes, follow me." The duck said. She began walking down a hallway. Lola quickly followed. Soon they arrived at a large lounge like room. Some Looney Tunes were there.

"This is where we wait for rehearsals and filming." The duck said. "Oh I'm Melissa by the way."

"Thanks Melissa." Lola said as she looked around.

"What are they waiting for?" Lola asked.

"For Bugs Bunny." Melissa replied.

"Really?" Lola asked.

"Well, Bugs is like the main character." Melissa said. "With Michael Jackson."

"Jordon." Lola corrected. Melissa shook her head.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Melissa said. Obviously not a basketball fan.

"So, they're not going to do anything without Bugs?" Lola asked.

"Nope." Melissa replied. "Have you read the script?"

"No." Lola blushed as she admitted it.

"Really?" Melissa asked. "I'm not in it and I read it!"

"Then what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"I'm Daffy's girlfriend." Melissa replied. Daffy had a girlfriend?

"Daffy has a girlfriend?" Lola asked, completely shocked. Melissa didn't look offended.

"I know it's hard to believe." Melissa said. "But I really am his girlfriend."

"Well, how's that working out?" Lola asked.

"It has its ups and downs." Melissa replied. "So are you excited about the first day?"

"I guess, but am I even going to work?" Lola asked.

"Probably not." Melissa replied. "If Bugs doesn't show up soon." Daffy walked up to the two girls.

"Melissa! Do you know where Bugsth isth?" Daffy asked.

"No, you're his best friend wouldn't you know?" Melissa asked.

"No, I don't watchth him 24/7!" Daffy said.

"Bugs said he needed to go to the Looniversity." Lola said. Daffy stared at her.

"Whoth are you?" Daffy asked.

"I'm Lola Bunny." Lola replied.

"You're the new co-star?" Daffy asked, analyzing her head to toe. Lola began to feel uncomfortable. Melissa smacked Daffy upside the head.

"Don't stare at a girl like that!" Melissa scolded.

"I'm thorry, honey!" Daffy said, rubbing his head. He then turned to Lola.

"How do youth know where Bugsth isth?" Daffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wile E. told me and I saw Bugs leave." Lola replied.

"I thee." Daffy said. Then Bugs ran in.

"I'm here!" Bugs said while trying to regain his breath.

"Alright let's do the scene with Bugs and the Aliens!" Ken said. "Hurry people!" The Looney Tunes dispersed, leaving behind Lola and Melissa.

"Uh, what exactly am I supposed to do?" Lola asked.

"Well, the script says you show up in like the middle of the movie so you won't be doing anything for awhile." Melissa replied. Lola sighed.

"So I got up for nothing?" Lola asked.

"Pretty much." Melissa said. "It's alright, it happened to me too."

"But do I just stay here for six hours?" Lola asked.

"I guess." Melissa said. Lola groaned.

"Hey Bugsth, the new co-star is pretty hot." Daffy said.

"You really are shallow aren't you?" Bugs said.

"Well yeah! I'd sthleep with anyone hot, ifth I didn't have Melissa." Daffy said. Bugs shook his head.

"Well, I'll admit she's a looker." Bugs said. "But I didn't choose her for that."

"Tho it was your choiceth after all." Daffy smirked.

"Well, yeah she was the only one that was half way good!" Bugs said.

"I heard she'sth had no experience." Daffy said.

"I heard we didn't have any either when we first started." Bugs retorted.

"Good point." Daffy said. "Buth are you going to go outh with her?"

"Why do you ask?" Bugs asked.

"Well she'sth hot!" Daffy replied. Bugs rolled his eyes.

"Bugs!" Ken called. Bugs ran over to the group and began to work. Things were like this for the next few hours. On breaks Bugs would talk to Daffy and the other Looney Tunes and they all seemed to think the same thing.

By the end of the day Bugs was fed up with the same type of question. He returned to the lounge and found Lola sleeping on the couch.

"Lola?" Bugs asked.

"Huh?" The blond bunny asked as she woke up.

"You do know we're done?" Bugs asked.

"We are?" Lola asked as she looked around. "I didn't even get to do anything!"

"Well, welcome to your career of acting." Bugs laughed. "Sometimes you're making a great film, sometimes you do nothing and you're pretty lucky."

"Why is that?" Lola asked.

"None of the guys drew on your face." Bugs replied.

"Good point." Lola pulled out her makeup mirror she never used and double checked. This made Bugs laugh.

"I never thought this could be so boring." Lola said.

"Well, how about I find out when we're going to do a part with you in it?" Bugs asked.

"You'd really do that?" Lola asked. Bugs nodded.

"And oh yeah, you could have used the studio gym if you wanted to." Bugs said. "You like basketball, or did I hear wrong at the audition?"

"Seriously?" Lola asked. "You could have told me sooner!"

"I thought you knew!" Bugs laughed, jokingly.

"Well, what time is it?" Lola asked.

"Six pm." Bugs replied.

"Well, I better get going." Lola said as she walked out.

"I've got some things to do, I'll see you tomorrow." Bugs said.

Tomorrow, hopefully she actually did something. Oh, and she had to read the script! Lola hurried out of the studio.

When Lola got home she threw her stuff on her bed and headed into the shower. After awhile she stepped out with a towel. She found that her phone was vibrating.

"Hello?" Lola said as she answered her cell phone.

"Lola how was your first day!" Liza asked.

"Wow you actually asked something considerate, wait…. Are you just asking that do hear about Bugs?" Lola asked.

"Duh!" Liza replied. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, for a bit." Lola said. "But he was working the entire day and I wasn't."

"Then what'd you do?" Liza asked.

"Nothing, I really did nothing." Lola replied.

"Then can I come along tomorrow?" Liza asked.

"I don't know, Bugs is a really busy person." Lola replied.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEE?" Liza begged. Lola sighed.

"How about this, I'll ask the director if we're going to have a day off anytime soon and if so you can visit." Lola said.

"YES I LOVE YOU!" Liza squealed. Lola had enough and hung up the phone. She then laid down on her bed and sighed. This wasn't exactly how she thought it'd be. And when was she going to meet Michael Jordon? The Looney Tunes were okay and all, especially Bugs. Lola blushed at the thought, she didn't really know why. She slapped her cheeks to get rid of it, well tried. Anyway, when was she going to meet the basketball player?

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as before, I think. Well it's an okay chapter but not as good as the previous one, wouldn't you agree?<strong>

**Anyway, Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Rush, Sort of

**Hi guys! The reviews seem to be slowing down… Makes me feel kind of…. Never mind.**

**As I've said before it's nice to see reviews! Oh I was thinking, you guys know how most Lola/Bugs stories always has an ex that goes crazy and brings the two together? Well, I'm not going to do that to bring them together. It's just so, old.**

**Anyway enjoy this one!~**

**Chapter 5: The Time to Rush, Sort of...**

* * *

><p>"No." Bugs said.<p>

"Pleaseth?" Daffy begged. The two were standing in front of Bugs' house, on his driveway.

"Why do you want to have a party at my place?" Bugs asked.

"Becauseth you're houseth is the biggest!" Daffy replied gesturing his arms towards the mansion.

"But that doesn't mean it's meant for parties." Bugs stated.

"Pleaseth, you haveth a pool and everything!" Daffy begged on his knees. Bugs sighed. He hadn't had a party in awhile, plus it could help life his spirits more. Then again he hadn't been so down in the last few days.

"Alright, alright but you better not invite too many people." Bugs said.

"Darn it." Daffy muttered. "Then who?"

"The Looney Tunes…." Bugs said. "Family….. When do you want to have it?"

"Cinco de Mayo." Daffy replied.

"No." Bugs said. "I don't do those kinds of holidays."

"How abouth when we finish filming Spaceth Jam?" Daffy begged. Bugs thought for a moment.

"For like an after Premiere party?" Bugs asked. Daffy nodded.

"Alright." Bugs said.

"YESTH! I LUVTH YOU!" Daffy cheered.

"Alright, I'll see you at work." Bugs said as he got into his garage and into his silver Viper. Then he drove off. When Bugs arrived at the studio everything was in chaos.

"BUGS!" Tony yelled as he ran up to him.

"What's wrong Tony?" Bugs asked.

"When we went over the movie filming schedule with Michael something went wrong." Tony replied, in a panicked state. "He's coming to film in two weeks instead of two months!"

"Is it that bad?" Bugs asked.

"YES!" Tony exclaimed. "We've only gotten three minutes of the movie done and we still need to redo that!"

"Redo it?" Bugs asked. "Does this mean we have to go overtime?"

"Oh yeah." Tony said.

"We better be getting paid for it." Bugs said.

"Don't worry about that." Tony said. "Have you seen Lola?"

"Nope." Bugs replied.

"I need someone to call all the Looney Tunes and get them here NOW!" Tony yelled. Bugs rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

"Bugs can you get Lola?" Tony asked.

"Um sure, but why?" Bugs asked.

"We're tight on schedule, and I need as many of the staff here as possible." Tony replied.

"Alright." Bugs said.

"Do you need her address?" Tony asked.

"No, I gave her a ride home before, but I need her apartment number." Bugs replied. Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly but nodded and handed Bugs a paper slip.

"Alright, get her here as soon as you can." Tony said.

"Okay, but I still don't get why Michael can't come later." Bugs said.

"I don't care just go!" Tony said. Bugs chuckled to himself and left. He got back into his car and then drove off. After almost an hour of traffic, he arrived. The apartment was the same as when he had dropped off Lola. He got out and went up. Tony had given him the apartment number, and he knocked on the door when he got to it.

"Just a second!" Lola's voice sounded. Bugs heard a few crashes, and other noises then the door opened.

"Bugs!" Lola said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She looked disoriented; obviously she had just woken up.

"Tony said we need you down at the studio." Bugs replied.

"Why?" Lola asked. "I thought my part wasn't going to be for awhile."

"Well, apparently there was a mix up with scheduling Michael on set." Bugs shrugged. "He's coming sooner than expected so we're going to need to rehearse."

"Give me a few minutes." Lola said. She closed the door again. More noises were heard. Bugs looked at his watch. After a few minutes Lola was back out. She had a basketball jersey and shorts.

"Ready?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Lola replied. They were soon in Bugs' car and off.

On the way Bugs' phone rang. Bugs checked the caller ID and then threw it to the back.

"Uh, who was it?" Lola asked.

"Tony." Bugs replied. Was it okay to ignore the producer like that? Lola studied Bugs expression. It was well composed and he didn't seem intimidated. Was it cockiness or just experience?

"Uh, shouldn't you answer it?" Lola asked.

"Not really, he's just going to be yelling." Bugs replied. Lola stared at him in bewilderment. After awhile they arrived on set. They were met by Tony….

"Well here's Lola." Bugs said.

"Oh we just cleared the mix up with Michael, everything is fine." Tony stated. "He can come some other time."

"So I came here for nothing?" Lola asked.

"No, we will be rehearsing your part." Tony replied. "We're starting with the kiss scene." Lola just stared for a moment like he was joking.

"You're kidding right?" Lola asked.

"I'm offended; you sound like you don't want to kiss me." Bugs said with fake tears. "But seriously why are we doing that scene first?"

"So you guys can get used to it and by the time we're filming you'll be pros." Tony replied. He had a point, well sort of.

"Okay?" The two bunnies replied. They were then dragged away by makeup artists into the makeup rooms. The sound of screaming sounded behind Lola's.

In Bugs' room they just got him into his Tune Squad uniform. Then the makeup people left, giving Bugs some time to think.

He sighed heavily. He'd done this before, a few times. However this time he would not let himself fall in love. His feelings had been crushed enough times. He wiped his face with his hands and then walked out.

Lola also came out. She didn't look much different, except her hair was smoother and glowing. She was dressed in the same jersey as Bugs.

"Alright let's go!" Ken said. He was in a directing chair. Lola and Bunny were standing in the middle of an empty set.

"What, we're not going to the gym?" Bugs asked.

"No, now start." Ken said.

"I haven't read the script." Bugs said. Lola was lucky because she hadn't either.

"Get them some scripts!" Ken yelled. An assistant gave the two rabbits scripts.

"Start from the part where Bugs gets squashed!" Ken ordered. Bugs lied down on the ground.

"Bugs!" Lola read from the script. She sounded genuine, but not perfect.

"Stop! No Bugs just saved you from being flattened you have to be more worried!" Ken said.

Lola started again. "Bugs!" She had a look of worry.

"NO!" Ken interrupted.

This went on for several hours…..

* * *

><p>Bugs and Lola sat at the cafeteria.<p>

"Is it going to be like that every day?" Lola asked. Ken had stopped them so much they had to take a break. They hadn't even gotten to the kiss in the scene and that was the main reason they had been rehearsing.

"Well pretty much." Bugs replied. "It could be worse though."

"How? I've been stopped on the first two lines for the past three hours!" Lola asked. Bugs just shrugged.

"You need to relax." Bugs said. "How about a game of basketball?" Lola's expression brightened.

"You're on." Lola said with a competitive grin. The two of them made their way to the gym. Daffy and Wile E. were shooting some hoops.

"Hey you guys mind if we join in?" Bugs asked.

"Why not?" Wile E. shrugged. He passed the ball to Bugs.

"Whath? Why doth we haveth to play withs a girl?" Daffy asked. Lola glared at him. He'd be dead soon.

"Why not?" Lola dared him to answer.

"Becauseth girls can't play as well asth boys!" Daffy replied retardedly.

"Okay, how about this?" Bugs said, seeing that Daffy could be dead in the next few minutes. "One on one, Lola against Daffy. First one to twenty wins."

"Fine." Lola said. Bugs passed the ball to Daffy.

"Ladiesth first." Daffy said. "It wouldn't be fair or gentleman like if I started." Bugs chuckled at the comment.

_If he was a gentleman or had any brains he wouldn't have been so sexist._

"Keep your eye on the ball." Lola said. Bugs and Wile E. went to the stands.

"Who do you think will win?" Wile E. asked.

"Fifty on Lola." Bugs said.

"She can't be that good." Wile E. said. "Fifty on Daffy." They shook on it. Then Lola scored.

"Crap." Wile E. said. Bugs smirked. He won an easy fifty, not that it really mattered.

Lola stole the ball, scored. Score. Score. Daffy got one attempt to shoot but missed.

Lola scored again. This went on for the next little while.

"Last point for me." Lola said. Daffy was huffing and trying to keep up. Lola jogged over and made a layup. Daffy then fell back, into some state of coma.

"Okay, I win fifty." Bugs said. Wile E. handed him the money.

"Well, I've got plenty where that came from anyway." Wile E. said.

"You still lost." Bugs retorted. He went over to Lola.

"Nice, you sure showed him." Bugs said.

"Thank you." Lola said sweetly but proudly. Wile E. was checking on Daffy.

"Daffy." Wile E. said. He then slapped Daffy. He still wouldn't wake.

"Daffy there's a hot chick in the gym." Bugs called. Daffy instantly woke.

"Who, whath, wheres?" Daffy asked.

"But not someone who's into you." Bugs said referring to Lola. Lola blushed hard.

"Youth think Lola'sth hot?" Daffy asked, thinking it was impossible. Well he is a duck.

"Well yeah." Bugs said, gesturing to Lola.

"I didn't think you were so shallow, Bugs." Wile E. said sarcastically which Lola noticed.

"Ifth he wasth he wouldn'th have been hurt so bad lasth time." Daffy said. Bugs winced. Wile E. smacked him upside the head. Lola raised an eyebrow.

"Last time?" Lola asked. Bugs walked out.

"Bugsth wait!" Daffy said as he chased after him. Lola was going to do the same, but was stopped by Wile E.

"Don't." Wile E. said.

"I just wanted-." Lola tried to say. Wile E. just shook his head.

"Some other time." Wile E. stated.

"There are things that Bugs has been through that he doesn't want to remember." Wile E. said.

"Which was?" Lola asked. Wile E. stared at her for a second.

"Are you kidding?" Wile E. asked. Lola shook her head.

"Have you never seen Looney Tunes?" Wile E. asked.

"Sorry, that's my sister." Lola replied.

"Well, Honey Bunny is someone you never want to mention." Wile E. said.

"That's it? That's all you're going to tell me?" Lola asked.

"Well, it isn't for me to say." Wile E. replied. "Even Daffy will tell you that."

_Was it that bad?_

"Well, enough with that, let's go see where Bugs went off to." Wile E. said, trying to change the mood.

"Alright." Lola said. The two of them went off.

"I said I'm sorry Bugsth!" Daffy said.

"Oh I heard you." Bugs replied. "It's fine anyway."

"Really?" Daffy asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." Bugs said. Truthfully he would have punched Daffy in the face, but he promised not himself not to be affected. Obviously he was failing. Daffy was talking now, about current stuff, well current things to him.

Bugs sighed, it was going to be a rough few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was short and I kind of ended it abruptly.<strong>

**Sorry guys, it's been really hard this summer.**

**Anyway Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Background

**Wow it's been awhile. Well here's what you've been waiting for.**

**Chapter 6: A Little Background**

* * *

><p>"Cut!" Kent said. "Alright that was great people!"<p>

"Finally." Lola sighed with immense relief.

"Hard day?" Melissa asked behind her.

"You have no idea." Lola said.

"Well I do, it's the reason I don't act anymore." Melissa said.

"You're so lucky." Lola said. Melissa laughed.

"It'll be worth it in the end though." Melissa said.

"Yeah a ninety minute movie after months of work." Lola cheered sarcastically.

"That's not what I really meant." Melissa said.

"What exactly did you mean?" Lola asked.

"Well you're interested in Bugs aren't you?" Melissa asked.

"No!" Lola denied with a blush.

"Lola are you a girl or not?" Melissa asked.

"I am, why?" Lola questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then you'd know that we girls can tell just by looking." Melissa said.

"Well I must not be a girl." Lola said, with her sarcasm.

"You're a guyth?" Daffy asked suddenly out of nowhere.

"No, I was being sarcastic." Lola replied.

"So you do like him!" Melissa said. Lola glared at her.

"Well let's go Daff." Melissa said as she dragged the shocked duck out. "We need to hangout sometime." Lola sighed.

"Bugs!" Kent called. The grey bunny lazily walked over to him.

"Yes Kent?" Bugs asked in a tired tone.

"I need you to date Lola." Kent replied. Bugs stared at him for a moment and turned to Lola and back to Kent.

"Why is that?" Bugs asked.

"Because at the rate she's going we won't finish the movie by the deadline!" Kent replied.

"How is that my problem?" Bugs asked. _Yes! Daffy's party will be pushed back then!_

"You'd care if you want to get paid the same amount you were offered." Kent replied. Bugs stared at him in silence again. He was threatening Bugs Bunny, about money! He had enough money to buy out the company and still have plenty to burn!

"Okay Kent, maybe if you want her to act like she means it you should take it easier." Bugs suggested.

"I'm the director I know how to deal with actors!" Kent argued.

"I'm not dating someone just to get them to kiss me in a movie." Bugs said.

"But-!" Kent was cut off by Bugs' hand.

"Let me rephrase that, why don't use your director brain and come up with a way to get Lola to do the scenes with a passion?" Bugs asked.

"What do you suggest?" Kent asked.

"She likes basketball, why don't you start out with a scene that has basketball?" Bugs stated as he walked away. Kent pondered the idea.

"Great job as ever." Wile E. stated when Bugs walked out of the set. He was leaning against a wall.

"Thanks." Bugs said with a British tone.

"Hey, I thought we'd never talk about that again." Wile E. said.

"Hey, you're the one that did the accent." Bugs shrugged.

"Yeah, that's why I don't get to talk anymore in the cartoons and movies." Wile E. said. "But I wasn't talking about acting."

"What were you talking about?" Bugs asked.

"Your suggestion to Kent." Wile E. replied.

"You heard that from here?" Bugs asked.

"Some." Wile E. replied. "You're always sticking up for the new Tunes aren't you?"

"I am?" Bugs asked innocently.

"Shut up." Wile E. said. "You did it for me too."

"Yeah yeah." Bugs said. "Want to grab a coffee or something?"

"Sure why not?" Wile E. replied. They walked down the hallway.

"I wonder why you're avoiding the subject." Wile E. stated with a smirk.

"Avoiding what subject?" Bugs asked, daring him to answer. Wile E. didn't he just held a mischievous grin.

"LOLA!" Liza's voice sounded through Lola's apartment door. Lola groaned, knowing that annoying voice anywhere. She opened the door and in came her sister.

"You said you'd figure out a way for me to meet Bugs Bunny!" Liza said.

"Woah, woah." Lola said. "I said I'd figure something out, and what kind of way is this to greet your sister?"

"How was your day?" Liza asked. "Did you talk to Bugs Bunny?" Lola rolled her eyes.

"It was exhausting, and not really." Lola replied.

"Why?" Liza asked. Lola jumped on her couch.

"Liza he's famous and I'm just starting out." Lola replied. "It doesn't really work out."

"Well you're taking me tomorrow." Liza said.

"No." Lola said.

"Why?" Liza asked.

"You'll probably get me fired." Lola replied. "And Bugs would get a restraining order on you."

"Whatever." Liza said. "I swear I'll do anything!"

"How about you do my shopping for me?" Lola asked, she pulled out a grocery list.

"This is shopping?" Liza asked as she looked over the contents. "Sis, you really need to act like a girl."

"What do you mean by that?" Lola asked.

"I mean look at your wardrobe!" Liza exclaimed as she ran into Lola's bedroom and looked through Lola's closet.

"Why do you only have gym clothing?" Liza asked with disgust.

"They're comfortable!" Lola defended.

"Okay I'll definitely do your shopping." Liza concluded.

"Can you get them done by today?" Lola asked. Liza pulled out a tailoring measure and began to take her sister's measurements.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked.

"I'm going to get you a new wardrobe." Liza said as she went out.

"Don't forget to get the groceries!" Lola yelled.

"I won't!" Liza yelled back. Lola dreaded what her sister was going to buy. Last time she let her do her wardrobe; she ended up looking like HER!

"Well, might as well go out." Lola said. She dug through her closet and got out a basketball. She walked across the street to the local part and began shooting some hoops.

"Well, how does the idea of dating the new girl sound anyway?" Wile E. asked.

"Not bad." Bugs replied. "But not appealing."

"Why's that?" Wile E. asked.

"Do I really need to point that out?" Bugs asked.

"Dude, not to bring you down but don't you think it's time to get over that?" Wile E. asked. Bugs sighed.

"You're right, but it's way easier said than done." Bugs replied.

"Yeah, sorry." Wile E. said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Hey you spend more time here than at your mansion." Wile E. said with realization.

"Well, I don't really have anything to do at home." Bugs replied.

"You're kidding right?" Wile E. asked.

"Do you really think that I'm kidding?" Bugs asked.

"No." Wile E. replied. "Hey how about we go bother Daffy?"

"How?" Bugs asked.

"You're always the one with the creative ideas." Wile E. stated.

"How about a nice new car, that breaks down?" Bugs asked.

"Where are you going to get a nice car that will break down?" Wile E. asked.

"I know a few people." Bugs replied. "I'm sure they could come up with something."

"Sounds interesting, let's do it." Wile E. said.

"Alright, just let me finish my coffee." Bugs said as he took a sip. Wile E. waited as Bugs kept sipping his mug.

"Done?" Wile E. asked as Bugs put his mug down. Bugs raised a finger and then continued drinking his coffee. After a few minutes he was done.

"Okay, let's go." Bugs said as he stood up and pulled out his cell phone.

"Alright how's this going to work?" Wile E. asked.

"Joe? Yeah it's Bugs." Bugs said. "I need you to get me a new car that will break down."

"Yeah." Bugs said. "In front of Daffy's house."

"Who's Joe?" Wile E. asked.

"A friend." Bugs replied. "Let's go."

"Melissa! Thomebody lefth a new Ferrari in front of our housth and there'sth a ribbon on it!" Daffy yelled. He ran outside and got into the driver's seat.

"Daffy, are you sure that's safe?" Melissa asked from the front door.

"Of courseth it isth!" Daffy yelled back. The key was in the ignition and Daffy turned it.

"Niceth!" Daffy cheered. He put the car in drive and drove off.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Bugs said from his house. He and Wile E. were viewing the car from Bugs' house with a pair of binoculars. They heard a loud screech, a loud girlish scream and lastly a crash.

"Isn't this technically an attempted homicide?" Wile E. asked.

"Yeah, but we're Looney Tunes." Bugs said. "I don't think it really matters."

"I know Daffy's going to blame you for this." Wile E. said.

"I couldn't care less." Bugs stated. They saw Daffy crawl out of the car and start swearing.

"Well, this isn't as funny as I thought it would be." Wile E. said.

"It will be, there's a fine for driving a none registered vehicle." Bugs said.

"But isn't that new?" Wile E. asked.

"Not according to its parts." Bugs replied with a smirk. Wile E. chuckled. The cops soon arrived to the scene. Obviously they were asking him standard questions. After a few minutes the cops wrote him a ticket and then the wrecked car was towed away.

"Nice!" Wile E. said as he high fived Bugs.

"BUGS!" Daffy's voice sounded.

"Told you so." Wile E. said.

"Like I said, couldn't care less." Bugs said as he chewed on a carrot. He felt better now.

"Lola?" Liza asked as she walked up to the part basketball court. "How long have you been here?"

"Since you left." Lola replied as she dunked the ball one last time. She then walked towards her sister.

"You've been playing for three hours?" Liza asked. She was carrying a lot of bags.

"Please don't tell me you didn't buy me the same wardrobe as yours." Lola pleaded.

"Don't worry, I didn't this time." Liza said. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing! Just not my style." Lola said quickly. She did not want Liza nagging her during her stay.

"Well you're going to love these!" Liza squealed as she held up the bags of clothes.

"Where's the groceries?" Lola asked as she starred at the bags.

"Oh yeah!" Liza said. "Sorry, forgot." Lola sighed.

"Should have guessed." Lola stated. "Fine I guess we're having take-out."

"Can we get Chinese?" Liza asked. Lola rolled her eyes as she began dialing.

* * *

><p><strong>I am extremely sorry, though I've had no control of what's been going on in my life. I'll try to update again.<strong>

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7: One and a Half Awkward Moment

**Thank you to those that gave some great reviews! **

**Chapter 7: One and a Half Awkward Moments**

* * *

><p>Bugs woke up slowly. He sat on his bed for awhile, he then turned to his alarm clock and saw that it was four in the morning. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. It was strange considering that he'd been sleeping well lately. He decided that he might as well get up. He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. After awhile he stepped out with a towel around his neck followed by steam, then his cell phone rang. He walked over to the end table by his bed and picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" Bugs asked.

"Bugsth?" Daffy's voice sounded.

"What's up doc?" Bugs asked.

"Wait, you actually sthound awake." Daffy pointed out.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Bugs asked.

"Dang it!" Daffy said. "I wasth trying to annoy you." Bugs rolled his eyes.

"Yeah to try and get back at me for the car incident." Bugs said for him. "I'll see talk to you later." He then hung up his cell phone before Daffy could say anything more.

* * *

><p>It was noon by the time Lola arrived at the studio. She was late, but she doubted that she'd be needed today. She was right. On set they were rehearsing with the main Looney Tunes, all except for Bugs. She went to the lounge and saw Bugs sitting in the couch; his head was limp and leaning back against the back of the couch. The sound of snoring faintly vibrated through the air. Melissa was going through the lounge refrigerator.<p>

"What's up with Bugs?" Lola asked.

"He probably had a bad night." Melissa replied as she pulled out a soda. "It's not rare for him to be asleep on that couch."

"Why's that?" Lola asked. Melissa stared at her for a moment, took a sip of soda and then back at Lola.

"Wait you're serious?" Melissa asked with sincere surprise.

"Why are you making it sound like it's weird that I don't know?" Lola asked. Melissa's jaw sort of dropped.

"Lola, you're acting in a Bugs Bunny movie and you don't know _this_?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa, you have to realize that I'm a basketball player not a cartoon fanatic." Lola replied defensively.

"Well do you watch the news?" Melissa asked. Lola had no comeback for that. "Fine, I'll explain it to you."

"Do you know who Honey Bunny is?" Melissa began. The name was familiar; perhaps Daffy had mentioned her before?

"Not really." Lola replied after thinking.

"Well she was Bugs' sweetheart for awhile." Melissa explained. "The two of them were in a few cartoons together….."

"What happened?" Lola asked, already knowing the end of story.

"Well let's just say she thought she was more 'famous' than Bugs." Melissa air quoted. Lola nodded, understanding what she meant.

"She broke it up with him out of nowhere and Bugs has been like that ever since." Melissa sighed. "It's kind of sad."

"Why's that?" Lola asked.

"It happened like over five years ago." Melissa replied. "And he hasn't gotten any better."

"That doesn't sound healthy." Lola said.

"It probably isn't." Melissa replied. Her cell phone interrupted what she was going to say next with a loud ring. She dug through her white purse and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Melissa said. "Yeah."

"Yeah, in the lounge."

"No, you do it."

"You're his best friend."

"Oh fine." Melissa then hung up, she then sighed.

"What's up?" Lola asked.

"Bugs is wanted on set." Melissa replied. "Daffy told me to get him, but…."

"He's asleep and Daffy can't come to the lounge." Lola finished.

"Yeah…." Melissa said. They were silent for a minute.

"Okay Lola, can you wake him up?" Melissa asked. Lola looked confused.

"What? Why me?" Lola asked.

"Because I have a spa treatment in twenty minutes." Melissa replied as she quickly left the room to let Lola deal with the problem. Lola sighed.

Bugs was still sleeping in the same position.

"How am I supposed to get him up?" Lola muttered. She walked to the couch and tried to shake him awake. It had no effect. She shook him again, except much more violently. It still had no effect, so she walked over to the lounge kitchen took a cup and filled it with water. Then she dumped it on Bugs. It was rude, but apparently she _had_ to get him awake. However it still didn't work. Lola sighed and sat on the couch next to Bugs.

_This is harder than getting Liza to wake up in the morning._

Then Bugs suddenly fell over from his position and his head landed on Lola's lap. This made Lola jump. She had almost screamed but stopped herself, for some reason she did not want Bugs to wake up in this situation. She pushed Bugs up but he fell back down.

"L….la….." Bugs muttered in his sleep. Lola's eyes went wide and felt her chest feel tighter. No, perhaps she heard wrong.

"BUGSTH!" Daffy's voice rang. Lola jumped again and wriggled free of Bugs' head. She ran out the room blushing the entire way out. Daffy passed her in the hall.

"Hey isth Bugsth in the lounge?" Daffy asked. The blond bunny did not answer as she ran down the hall. Daffy stared for a moment. "Weirdo."

"Daffy why the hell did you yell?" Bugs asked as he walked out of the lounge.

"Well we needth you down at the set." Daffy replied.

"And you had to yell to wake me up?" Bugs asked with a glare.

"Well you were asleep so DUH!" Daffy said. Bugs wanted to punch his face out.

"Hey what wasth Lola doing in there anyway?" Daffy asked. Bugs raised an eyebrow.

"Lola? She was in the lounge?" Bugs asked. Daffy nodded.

"I sthaw her run out." Daffy replied.

"Why's that?" Bugs asked with a yawn.

"Ifth I cared I would have asthked." Daffy snorted.

"Whatever, let's get to the set." Bugs said.

* * *

><p>"Alright that's all folks!" Kent called. The Looney Tunes all sighed with relief, especially Bugs.<p>

Bugs sank back into the lounge couch and groaned. If he had another day like he swore he'd strangle himself. Lola slumped back into the couch next to Bugs, she looked exhausted as well.

"Hard day?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah." Lola said with a groan with a hand massaging her eyes. "I thought acting would be a lot easier." She looked over and saw Bugs and jumped.

"Bugs! I didn't know it was you were there!" Lola squeaked. Bugs raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just squeak?" Bugs asked with a grin.

"Yeah, sorry." Lola replied awkwardly. "I'll see you later." She quickly paced out of the room.

"Awkward." Bugs said. He stared at Lola's figure as she rushed out and grinned again, then caught himself.

* * *

><p>Lola ran into her apartment and slammed her door shut. Liza was sitting on the old couch with a small tub of ice cream.<p>

"How was your day?" Liza asked without turning her head. Lola leaned against the door for a moment without saying anything. Liza turned her attention to her older sister and stared at her with a curious look.

"Sis you okay?" Liza asked.

"Why are you asking?" Lola asked.

"Well your face is really red." Liza replied as she put her tub of ice cream away and pulled out her small makeup mirror and showed Lola. Lola slapped her cheeks to try to get rid of her blush but only made it worse.

"Okay what happened today?" Liza questioned with an interest expression.

"Nothing." Lola quickly lied. Lola's expression however easily betrayed her attempt at lying.

"Something did happen!" Liza squealed. "I bet it had something to do with Bugs." Lola groaned.

"Well what happened?" Liza asked.

"Nothing happened okay?" Lola shot back.

"Lola, I'm your sister and I'm a better girl than you, so I think I know enough to know that something happened today." Liza retorted. "Something that made your heart race." Lola's face became scarlet again.

"Come on Sis, you know I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later." Liza said. Lola sighed.

"Fine." Lola said. She then took a breath.

"Bugs sort of fell onto my lap." Lola began.

"Really?" Liza asked. "Wait how?"

"Well we were in the lounge. The rest of the Looney Tunes were working on set and I wasn't so I hung out in the lounge. Melissa Duck was there with me, talking." Lola continued. "Bugs apparently had a bad night, so he was napping on the couch. Then Melissa gets a call from Daffy saying that Bugs is wanted on set, but Melissa conveniently had a spa appointment."

"Lucky." Liza commented.

"So I had to wake Bugs up, and after trying to shake, slap, and splash him awake I sort of gave up and sat next to him." Lola said. "Then he kind of fell on my lap."

"That's it?" Liza asked in disappointment. Lola shook her head.

"Well he kind of said my name in his sleep." Lola replied with a deep blush. Liza stared at her like she was a child.

"Lola, when was the last time you dated someone?" Liza asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" Lola asked.

"Just answer the question." Liza said sternly.

"My senior year." Lola replied. Liza's jaw dropped.

"No wonder you're blushing over this." Liza said. "You know someone saying your name in their sleep isn't really something to blush over."

"It is for me!" Lola defended.

"Well there's no way that a celebrity like Bugs would like you, so you shouldn't dwell on it." Liza said with a tone that sounded jealous.

"Maybe you're right." Lola said, disappointment clear in her expression.

* * *

><p><strong>It's going pretty slow, I know but it's getting there step by step so stay with me!<strong>

**Oh, I'd really like to thank those that reviewed. Your reviews keep me writing.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Challenge and Date

**Alright let's get down to business, wait is it free time? What does this count as business? Well whatever.**

**I'm so thankful for those who gave thoughtful reviews and also who just reviewed a nice comment!**

**Chapter 8: A Challenge and Date**

* * *

><p>Rehearsing was finally over. After a month of rehearsing their parts the Looney Tunes were now set to film. Unfortunately for Bugs, this meant that he'd be even busier than ever considering that he was in almost every single scene of the movie.<p>

By the end of the day Bugs was unconscious on the lounge couch with Daffy poking at him with a stick.

"Is it dead?" Wile E. asked as he curiously studied the rabbit's rather ghostly expression.

"Maybe." Sylvester said.

"Nah I think it'sth justh unconsciousth." Daffy replied as he poked at Bugs' face.

"I'm not unconscious; if I were unconscious I'd be dead or be in a coma." Bugs replied harshly without moving.

"He's got a good point." Wile E. said. "Sleep is a subconscious state not unconsciousness."

"Where did all thisth talk of consciousthnessth come from?" Daffy asked as he massaged his aching brain.

"I'm tired so go away." Bugs shooed without opening his eyes.

"But Bugsth we're going to play basthketball and Wile E. needsth you on his team stho I can prove to him that I am better." Daffy said pompously.

"And humbler too." Wile E. added sarcastically. Bugs smirked.

"Not funny." Daffy said. "Come on Bugsth."

"Fine, if Wile and I win, you have to carry me around until the movie is finished." Bugs said.

"Why would I do that?" Daffy asked.

"Because if you win I'll give you one of my cars." Bugs replied.

"Stheriously?: Daffy asked.

"Yeah but you better not chicken out." Bugs said.

"That's a pretty good deal." Sylvester said.

"Alrighth deal." Daffy said.

"Do I get anything?" Wile E. asked.

"I already have to deal with Bugs; I'm not risking another burden." Daffy replied. The four of them made their way to the gym.

* * *

><p>Lola was making shots in the gym when the four Looney Tunes came through the doors.<p>

"Hey Lola mind if we play a game?" Bugs asked. Lola was in the middle of a layup when she heard Bugs' voice. This made her mess up and trip.

"AH!" Lola yelped as she face planted on the wood floor. The Looney Tunes ran over to Lola and made sure she was okay.

"You alright?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah." Lola groaned. "You kind of surprised me."

"Yeah we can tell." Bugs chuckled. He offered Lola a hand and she took it.

"Sorry to take the gym from you but we have something to settle." Wile E. said.

"It's fine." Lola asked. "Is it okay if I ref?"

"Yeah." Bugs said. The four guys took their positions on the court.

"You guys can start." Sylvester said rather confidently as he passed the ball to Wile E. The coyote smirked.

"Your loss." Wile E. said. Lola took out a whistle and blew. The players began. Wile E. passed the ball to Bugs when he got near the basket. Bugs then dunked the ball. Lola raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like he's still got it." Tweety said. The little bird made Lola jump.

"Where'd you come from?" Lola asked.

"It's always fun watching Bugs pway basketball." Tweety said.

"Why?" Lola asked already knowing what the answer was. Bugs made another shot, in a rather graceful way.

"Wow." Lola said.

"You gotta keep up doc." Bugs smirked as he dribbled the ball towards the basket again.

"Sthut up Bugsth." Daffy glared. Bugs faked and bypassed Daffy and made another layup.

"Nice!" Wile E. said as he high fived Bugs. This went on for several more minutes. By the end of the game Daffy and Sylvester were lying on the floor, breathing very heavily.

"You're desthpicable." Daffy breathed.

"You know what; I don't think I'll need you to carry me around." Bugs said.

"Why isth that?" Daffy breathed.

"Should I change my mind?" Bugs asked.

"No!" Daffy quickly said. Bugs smirked. Tweety and Lola walked up to the group.

"Bugs where'd you learn how to play basketball?" Lola asked.

"In high school." Bugs replied as he spun the ball on his finger.

"You never told us that." Wile E. pointed out.

"You guys never asked." Bugs replied.

"I need to play you." Lola stated. The guys all stared at her strangely.

"Why?" Bugs asked.

"Well, obviously you're good." Lola replied. "I have to beat you." Bugs shrugged.

"Why not?" Bugs said. "First one to twenty."

"This should be interesting." Sylvester and Tweety said. Bugs and Lola positioned themselves on the court while the others took their place on the bleachers.

"You can start, _doll_." Bugs said with a smirk. Lola gave him an innocent look and dashed towards the basket the moment she got the ball. She dunked the ball with a swift and smooth jump.

"Don't call me, _doll_." Lola said as she walked back to her side of the court. Wile E. passed the ball to Bugs from the side line. Bugs dribbled the ball towards Lola when it looked like he was going to get passed her and make, it he shot from the three point line. The ball swished into the basket. Lola looked in surprise.

"Don't think I suck like in the movie." Bugs said. "Like I said, I played in highschool."

"Fine." Lola said with a competitive glare. The two rabbits played for twenty minutes. The game was now tied 18 to 18. Lola had the ball.

"Ready to lose?" Lola asked Bugs as she dribbled the ball.

"We'll see who loses." Bugs said. Lola passed Bugs and pulled a layup. Bugs grabbed the ball with his ears and threw the ball to the other side.

"What the?" Lola said. Amazingly the ball hit the backboard and went through the net.

"How's that even possible?" Lola asked. Bugs laughed.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Bugs said. Everyone's jaws had dropped to the floor. Lola could only stare. She could not believe that a celebrity like Bugs could actually play basketball and be good.

"Nice game." Bugs said with a smile. Lola couldn't help but blush, which was weird because she lost!

"Yeah." Lola said with a giggle. She caught herself and ran out.

"What justh happened?" Daffy asked. The Looney Tunes all shrugged, except for Bugs who raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know." Bugs whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Lola stormed into her apartment. Liza was once again on the couch, eating ice cream.<p>

"Sis, you're still blushing from yesterday?" Liza asked.

"No!" Lola said. "It's not from yesterday." She slapped her forehead in regret.

"OH? What happened today?" Liza asked, excited and strangely not jealous. "Did you make out with Bugs?"

"NO!" Lola said quickly. "I mean like that nothing really happened between us." Lola looked down at her hands.

"Then what exactly happened?" Liza asked. Lola's face became a darker shade of red.

"Lola you're really not good at this." Liza said.

"What, was he like some basketball god?" Lola joked. Lola said nothing.

"What? Did I guess it right?" Liza asked with shock and new interest.

"It was just shocking, fantastic and… and…. Hot." Lola said, blushing harder than ever.

"You've got to go out with him." Liza said.

"Why?" Lola asked. "Wait weren't you the one that wanted to marry him?"

"Well obviously you guys make a better couple." Liza said.

"I can your see guys' wedding now." Liza sighed. "I look fantastic, ew Lola you don't." Lola punched her arm.

"Oh sorry I saw a bug." Lola said innocently.

"Did you get it?" Liza asked as she rubbed her arm. Lola smacked her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Whoever made coffee was a genius." Bugs said as he sat in the diner with Wile E.<p>

"No arguing there." Wile E. said as he took a sip from his coffee mug. "I bet you'd be dead without it."

"Yeah with how much work the producers are putting me through." Bugs agreed with a sigh. "I don't even see how all of this is necessary for a 90 minute movie." Wile E. chuckled.

"That's what you get for being so famous." Wile E. added.

"I feel so freaking stressed just thinking about it." Bugs said as he took a big gulp of coffee. "Good thing this place has a no journalist policy."

"How do you manage all this stress?" Wile E asked. "I mean you don't even have a girlfriend to help you." Bugs glared at him.

"Come on Bugs, we all know that you're pissed off about Honey but you groveling won't make it better." Wile E. said. Bugs sighed.

"Fine." Bugs said. "But what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know maybe get together with the new girl." Wile E. said with a devious smirk.

"Whatever happened today meant nothing." Bugs denied, despite his better knowledge.

"Okay, how about you ask her out on a date and if things don't turn out well, I'll admit I was wrong." Wile E. proposed.

"Admit you were wrong?" Bugs asked. "That's all?"

"And shave my fur?" Wile E. added. Bugs nodded in satisfaction.

"Wait what if you're right?" Bugs asked.

"You pay my dining bills for a year." Wile E. replied. Bugs shrugged it wasn't that bad so why not?

"Alright." Bugs agreed. "I'll call her tomorrow."

"No you're doing this now." Wile E. said.

"Why?" Bugs asked.

"Why not?" Wile E. asked. "Is the great billionaire, player bunny too scared?" Bugs' eyebrow twitched.

"First of all, I'm not a player." Bugs retorted.

"Maybe not anymore." Wile E. snorted.

"Second of all, I am not scared." Bugs said. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Wait, I don't have her number." Bugs stated.

"That's okay I grabbed it from Tony's clipboard." Wile E. said as he handed Bugs a small slip of paper. Bugs sighed in utter defeat; he began dialing the number into his cell phone.

"Hello?" Lola said as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" Bugs' voice sounded. "Is this Lola?"

"Yes, who is this?" Lola asked.

"This is Bugs." Bugs said.

"Hi Bugs." Lola said with surprise. "What's up?"

"Well this may sound a little strange, but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." Bugs replied strangely without hesitation. Lola froze in her place. She was at the mall with Liza at the moment. Liza herself was in the dressing room and Lola was sitting outside the clothing store.

"Lola?" Bugs asked.

Liza walked out of the store and saw Lola.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Liza asked. Lola was still frozen and had a shocked expression. "Who are you talking to?" Lola did not reply. Liza sighed in annoyance and took Lola's cell phone.

"Hello who is this?" Liza asked.

"Hello? This is Bugs." Bugs replied. "Who is this?"

"Bugs Bunny?" Liza asked.

"Yes, I hope you were referring to me not yourself." Bugs replied. His cell phone gave off an extremely high squeal and he had to distance it from his ear. Once it stopped he put it back against his ear.

"So who is this?" Bugs asked.

"This is Liza, Lola's little sister." Liza replied as she hyperventilated.

"Well, I was asking Lola out on a date but I think she froze." Bugs said. Liza glanced back at Lola. She squealed again.

"Yep she's frozen." Liza said in agreement after she stopped squealing. "But I think I her answer would be yes."

"Alright I'll be by to pick her up at seven on Saturday." Bugs said with a smirk.

"She'll be excited to hear that." Liza replied with a smile. Then the two of them hung up.

"Well, sounds like you've got a date Saturday doesn't it?" Wile E. asked with a huge smirk. Bugs sighed.

"Yeah maybe you were right." Bugs said. Then he realized something.

"Wait, why did you grab Lola's number?" Bugs asked.

"Because I thought it'd be good for you." Wile E. replied. Bugs did not say anything. He was grateful that the coyote had done that but the reason he had done it now bothered him.

_Honey Bunny_

Bugs' countenance grew dangerously sharp at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! This was the dialogue was interesting to write.<strong>

**Please do Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Insight and Love

**I am so sorry guys. I know I haven't updated in months, but it's been hard. You're mad and you deserve to be. But I put a lot of effort into, mainly because it was so slow to write this chapter.**

**Enjoy, I hope you're not too mad.**

**Chapter 9: Insight and Love**

* * *

><p>"Why'd you do that?!" Lola asked. "Even if you were trying to help, you shouldn't set up a date for someone else!"<p>

"Scold all you want but you know that you're grateful for what I did." Liza said smugly. Lola didn't say anything to that.

"Let's get you a new outfit then." Liza said with a sly smile.

"No you've done enough; I am not going to be dressed up as some Barbie toy!" Lola said.

"Please!" Liza whined. "You haven't been on a date since like forever ago!"

"It wasn't forever ago!" Lola defended.

"It was in high school and only briefly sis, that's pretty sad." Liza said. "In college you said that you'd never date anyone again."

"Yeah and I never did." Lola stated rather proudly.

"Well now you're going on a date." Liza said with a snicker. Lola sighed.

"You did this just to make me break a promise I made myself?" Lola asked.

"No, not completely." Liza replied. "I don't want my older sister to end up as an old cat lady; can you imagine what that would make me look like?"

"A cat lady's sister?" Lola guessed.

"Exactly." Liza stated grimly. Lola rolled her eyes.

"I'll go on that date and I'm going to wear what I pick put." Lola stated adamantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day….<strong>

"Where are you going on your date anyway?" Wile E. asked.

"I'll take her somewhere nice." Bugs replied. The two of them were sitting in Bugs' living room.

"Bugsth how do you usesth your microwave?!" Daffy yelled from the kitchen.

"It's not that hard to make popcorn Daffy!" Bugs yelled back.

"With your darn microwave it isth!" Daffy retorted.

"My microwave is worth fifteen hundred dollars!" Bugs stated.

"Really?" Daffy asked. "That'sth way more tha- I mean that'sth pretty crappy!"

"Yeah right." Bugs muttered while rolling his eyes.

"You spent fifteen hundred for your microwave?" Wile E. asked.

"Hey what else do I do with money besides charity?" Bugs asked.

"I don't know." Wile E. shrugged. "Explosives, guns?"

"Hey, I'm not that big of a gun fanatic." Bugs said. "Definitely not a messed up super villain either."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Wile E. said. "I know I'm right about this though."

"Right about what?" Bugs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right about you and your new little co-star." Wile E. grinned.

"Whatever." Bugs said. "How are the subs and Looniversity?"

"Changing the subject?" Wile E. muttered, but he went along with it. "I'd say they're doing pretty well, but we should really head back or we'll miss the rest of the year."

"Well we got to finish the movie right?" Bugs asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

"But at the rate we're going we'll never be done." Bugs sighed. He was exaggerating, but not by much. The directors were very picky despite the length of the movie and Michael Jordon hadn't even shown up and he was one of the main characters.

"You just need to put on the old bunny charm and get the directors and producers to work." Wile E. said. Bugs chuckled at that.

"Yeah maybe." Bugs said.

"I've got the popcorn!" Daffy proclaimed as he came from the kitchen.

"Alright let's start the movie." Bugs said. He grabbed the remote and pressed play.

"You know it'd be funny if your date with Lola ended up just like this." Wile E. said during the movie.

"Funny as in ironic or funny as in funny?" Bugs asked. Wile E. and Daffy thought for a moment.

"Ironic." Daffy replied. "It'd be funny ifth Lola wasth fat."

"Yeah, remember when Melissa went through your guys' little breakup period?" Bugs retorted.

"Shut up!" Daffy yelled. Wile E. burst into laughter.

A few months before Daffy and Melissa's wedding day, the groom had decided to do something extremely "awesome", seeing that he only had a few months of being "free". These were his true words and Melissa took it to heart. Let's just say the next few months were hell for Daffy, especially after Melissa gorged herself with comfort food.

"Lesson learned." They all said at the same time. Bugs and Wile E. said it with sarcasm.

"But Bugs, you do realize that if you end up with her you'll have to admit I was right." Wile E. said with a grin.

"And that's hard?" Bugs asked. "I mean if it was Daffy over here it'd be _much_ harder."

"I'm right, sometimesth!" Daffy defended. He then took a few minutes to come up with an example.

"Sure." Bugs and Wile E. said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Rehearsals had finally managed to make some progress. It was all thanks to Bugs, and it was very satisfying.<p>

Lola sighed in relief as she dropped back into the lounge couch.

"Hey Lola!" Melissa said cheerfully.

"Hey Melissa." Lola greeted with a tired expression.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked. "I heard that you've got a date!"

"From who?" Lola asked.

"Daffy, of course!" Melissa replied.

"Who else knows?" Lola asked, scared of the answer.

"Hey Lola, heard Bugs asked you out." Tweety said as he passed by the couch.

"I say, I say we've got some love in the air." Foghorn teased as he too passed by. Lola hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"How does everyone know?" Lola asked.

"It's Hollywood Lola!" Melissa said. "Celebrity news spreads like wildfire!" Lola groaned.

"What am I going to do?" Lola asked.

"Just act as you would normally." Melissa replied. "The attention isn't that bad."

"Well it isn't bad for you." Lola said. "I happen to like my privacy."

"Whatever Lola, everyone enjoys a little attention." Melissa said. "Anyway, what do you think of Bugs?"

"Why do you ask?" Lola asked with a slight blush.

"Well he's like the hottest Looney Tune around." Melissa replied.

"Aren't you married?" Lola asked.

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good looking guy." Melissa replied.

"Okay, that's where marriages start going wrong." Lola said sarcastically.

"Just answer my question." Melissa said.

"Yeah…" Lola said quietly.

"So what do you think you're going to do for your guys' date?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know." Lola replied.

"Oh! There's this really gorgeous restaurant by the harbor!" Melissa squealed. "It's so romantic!"

"You speak from experience?" Lola asked. Melissa shook her head.

"I really wish Daffy would take me some time." Melissa said.

* * *

><p>Lola walked out the studio front doors.<p>

"How's it going Lola?" Bugs asked. He was leaning against a black Mercedes.

"Hey Bugs." Lola said with a smile. "Pretty good."

"Sorry about asking you out with a phone call." Bugs said.

"Oh, that's okay." Lola said. "But why did you ask me all of a sudden?"

"So you don't want to?" Bugs asked.

"No! I didn't say that!" Lola said quickly with a blush. Bugs laughed. The two of them walked to Lola's crappy car.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Lola said as she got into her car and tried to start it. The engine made a discouraging noise and became silent. Lola groaned.

"Car trouble?" Bugs asked.

"Unfortunately." Lola said as she got out.

"Let me take a look under the hood." Bugs said. Lola popped the hood open.

"Wow." Bugs said. "That's pretty bad."

"How bad is it?" Lola asked.

"Well, your car isn't going to start…. ever." Bugs replied.

"This was my dad's car." Lola said sadly.

"Well you could replace all the parts." Bugs said.

"Buying a new car would be less expensive, huh?" Lola said.

"Sorry." Bugs said sympathetically. For some reason, Lola seemed really down.

"Lola I can give you a ride home." Bugs offered.

"Okay, thanks Bugs." Lola said. The two of them got into Bugs' Mercedes and drove off.

"So what's the story on your dad?" Bugs asked as he drove. Lola sighed.

"Or is that a touchy story?" Bugs asked.

"It's okay." Lola said. "Well, he passed away when I was in high school. That car is the only thing I really have left of him." Bugs glanced at Lola for a moment and nodded.

Bugs walked Lola up to her apartment.

"Thanks Bugs." Lola said. She gave him a hug. Bugs returned the hug. His heart ached seeing her like this.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow Lola." Bugs said, trying to get her mind off of the car.

"Okay." Lola said softly. "Thanks for the ride." She walked into her apartment.

* * *

><p>It was finally Saturday. Bugs was up early making preparations for his date with Lola.<p>

"Yes." Bugs said on his cell phone. "Yes, I'd like it delivered to that address."

"By today." Bugs said. "I can pay it. I'm Bugs Bunny."

"Yeah, it's fine." Bugs said. "Alright, bye." Bugs hung up the phone.

Bugs walked down to his kitchen and began making himself breakfast, then his doorbell rang. He walked to the front and opened the door.

"Hey Junior, what's up?" Bugs asked as he looked around for Sylvester.

"Dad needs to hide out here for a while." Junior said.

"What did he do this time?" Bugs asked.

"He forgot my parents' anniversary." Junior replied.

"Oooooh." Bugs cringed. "Fine."

"Thanks Bugs." Sylvester said as he appeared from a bush.

"Shouldn't you be trying to fix this?" Bugs asked. "By making it up to Sylvia?"

"Yeah…." Sylvester said. "But she's going to kill me if I don't back off for a few hours."

"Well you better get out by six." Bugs said.

"Why?" Sylvester asked.

"Bugs has a date with Lola." Junior replied.

"Oh yeah!" Sylvester said in realization. "But your date is at seven and you won't be anywhere near your house!"

"Yeah but I don't want you in my house when I come back." Bugs stated.

"Why?" Sylvester asked.

"Okay, how about we just go to Daffy's house?" Junior suggested.

_Thank you Junior!_

"Why?" Sylvester asked. Junior just dragged him away.

"See ya doc." Bugs said.

"You can't where any of these outfits to your date!" Liza said as she looked through Lola's closet.

"I'm not wearing any of those." Lola retorted. She was holding a clothes hanger that was covered with a plastic wrap.

"Oh that's a hot dress!" Liza squealed when Lola gave her a peek.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening….<strong>

Bugs approached Lola's apartment door. He had a white collared shirt, a red tie and a black suit on. In his hands was a bouquet of red roses. He straightened his jacket, checked his breath and then knocked.

"Just a sec!" Lola yelled. Within a few seconds the door opened. Bugs' eyes widened and his jaw dropped and hung for a moment. Lola was dressed in a short-cut, black dress with string straps. A red ribbon tied her ears back.

"Hi Bugs." Lola said with a smile. "You look great."

"Thanks, you look fantastic." Bugs said as he handed his date the roses.

"These look great." Lola said. "Let me put these in a vase." She hopped back into the apartment and returned within a few moments.

"Alright let's go." Lola said. Bugs offered his arm and she took it.

Bugs had brought a black Lotus Elise and it drove up to the pier. On the pier was a five-star class Italian restaurant named Rogelio's Garden. A valet opened the passenger door and let Lola out. Bugs got out as well and tossed the keys to the young boy. Then the two bunnies walked into towards the restaurant.

"I've heard of this place." Lola said as they walked. "It's extremely expensive!"

"Don't worry about it Lola." Bugs chuckled. Within a few moments they were seated and their waiter handed them menus.

"I'll give you a few minutes." The waiter said with a smile. He then walked away. Lola looked over the choices. All of the meals would leave her eating crackers for a month!

"Isn't that Bugs Bunny?" Several people murmured. "Who's that with him?"

"Didn't you hear? The two of them are dating."

Bugs cleared his throat.

"So Lola do you think you'll act in another movie?" Bugs asked.

"Well, I don't know." Lola replied. "It's fun but really hard."

Suddenly a stampede of paparazzi stormed through the restaurant doors.

"Bugs Bunny, Bugs Bunny look over here!" One journalist exclaimed.

"Let's get a picture of you kissing your girlfriend!" Another journalist yelled. Bugs groaned. Lola was too confused because of the blinding, flashing lights.

"You want to get out of here?" Bugs asked. Lola nodded. Bugs grabbed Lola's hand and the two of them sprinted out.

"Wait!" The paparazzi yelled out as they chased after the bunnies.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours of frantic running later…<strong>

Bugs and Lola struggled to catch their breaths. They had ended up in the middle of a playground.

"Are you all right?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah." Lola replied. "They don't give up easily."

"We got lucky this time." Bugs said in relief.

"Where are we?" Lola asked as she looked around.

"I don't know." Bugs replied. "Sacramento?" Lola laughed.

"I'm serious for all the running we did we may as well be in Mexico." Bugs said. The two of them laughed and then sighed.

"Look Lola, I'm really sorry about how our date turned out." Bugs said.

"Don't be." Lola said. "It was interesting."

"I really wanted it to end well." Bugs said as he sat down in the swing behind them.

"I did too." Lola said as she sat down as well.

"Why is that?" Bugs asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Lola asked with a slight blush. Bugs shrugged.

"I like you, a lot." Lola stated. Bugs stared at her for a moment, and then his lips formed a smile.

"I like you too, Lola." Bugs stated nonchalantly.

"More than a friend, just to clarify." Lola said. Bugs nodded as he took one of her hands and placed it into his.

"More than a friend." Bugs repeated. The two of them smiled at each other.

A taxi pulled into Lola's street. Then it stopped.

"Uh, the apartment is just a bit further." Lola said to the driver. Bugs got out.

"Come on Lola." Bugs said.

"Bugs he can take us fifty more feet!" Lola said. Bugs just dragged her out. He then paid the driver.

"What are you thinking?" Lola asked with a frustrated look.

"Just follow me." Bugs said as he continued to walk towards her apartment. As they got closer Lola noticed a car parked in her spot.

"Whose car is that?" Lola asked.

"Yours." Bugs replied.

"What?" Lola asked. It was indeed her car. However, it was fixed and looked brand new!

"You seemed down about your dad's car, so I had it towed and fixed up." Bugs said. "Though a lot of parts had to be replaced."

"That must have cost a fortune!" Lola exclaimed. Bugs shrugged.

"It wasn't cheap." Bugs just said. Lola suddenly embraced him.

"Thank you so much!" Lola said. She was tearing up. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Bugs was surprised; he hadn't expected this kind of reaction.

"It was no problem." Bugs said as returned the hug. The two of them stood there for a moment. Lola looked up at him with a pondering stare. She seemed to be waiting for something. Bugs wiped away her tears with his thumb. Their lips slowly drifted towards each other but for a moment Bugs hesitated.

_Come on, you can do it!_

Bugs had never been this nervous in his entire life. He internally punched himself and finally the two bunnies' lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys. Let me know if I made any major mistakes via private message.<strong>

**Please Review.**


End file.
